


Charlotte Answers the Door

by Miriadel_theRogue



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, episode 97
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriadel_theRogue/pseuds/Miriadel_theRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte answers the door during Episode 97.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlotte Answers the Door

Charlotte hadn’t _known_ in the strictest sense of the word. She hadn’t _known_ because it wasn’t like she had been brought in on a plan to illicit help or to act as a distraction. It was more like intuition. Still, just like after Halloween, when the initial shock settled, Charlotte discovered a little voice inside her mind that said, _I totally knew it._

Opening the door, Charlotte jumped back just a little when she saw Darcy standing there. He’d worked up the courage to ring the doorbell, but having Charlotte answer seemed to have thrown him for a loop. Silently fumbling for words, Darcy stared at Charlotte with a plea for help in his eyes. Smiling, she held a finger to her lips so he wouldn’t say anything then pointed towards the den with a wink.

Lizzie’s voice could still be heard rattling on in the den as she talked to her camera alone and Charlotte watched Darcy drift in that direction. For a man with such purpose, he was most certainly drifting. That is until he could see Lizzie through the open door.

Biting her lip to keep from calling out, Charlotte allowed herself to watch him watching her for just a moment. When Lizzie bent down to look for tip money and Darcy interrupted her in that casual, polite manner he’d perfected, Charlotte grabbed her jacket and bag from beside the door. It would be better for everyone if there were no more interruptions, so she would wait for the delivery guy on the doorstep.


End file.
